


Свет! Камера! Мотор!

by A1TA



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1TA/pseuds/A1TA
Summary: -И снято!- послышался голос и смысла притворяться больше не было. Но не перерастёт ли притворство в нечто искреннее?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 1





	1. Начало

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> From komahina with hope и подписчикам
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> актёр AU для вас и для меня. Возможно, это замотивирует меня писать дальше)

Лунная ночь. Белый свет падает на не менее белые волосы. И на черные, но не как ночь, а как сама тьма, волосы, почти не делая их ярче. Они стоят друг напротив друга. Во взгляде одного безразличие, у второго, напротив — шок, безумие.  
— Наконец-то, — на лице появилась улыбка облегчения. — Я так долго искал тебя… шёл за тобой. Ты не оставлял мою голову ни на минуту с тех самых пор, как я тебя увидел, — он нервно хихикает. Видимо, искать пришлось долго. Безразличие во взгляде второго не исчезло. Он лишь чуть-чуть прикрыл веки.  
— Надежда… — продолжил светловолосый. — Ты вселял такую надежду… Надежду на отчаяние! — Его взгляд помутнился, вместо радужки глаз появилось что-то наподобие спирали. — Ты точно можешь вогнать этот мир в невероятное отчаяние! Ты сможешь то, что не смогла она! — Сказав это, он подошёл ближе. Теперь они стояли на расстоянии вытянутой руки. — Погрузить этот мир в отчаяние… Из которого его вытащит только сильнейшая надежда… — уже полушепотом говорил он себе под нос.  
Черноволосый спокойно, или даже скучающе, но слушал его. Может ему было интересно, сколько еще раз этот парень будет себе противоречить? А может ему просто надоело более скучное одиночество?  
— Так что, — светловолосый подошёл ближе, вплотную. Он аккуратно наклонился к его уху и прошептал:  
— Позволь мне остаться с тобой, Камукура-кун…

— Иииииии… СНЯТО! — прервал их взрослый мужской голос. — Это просто потрясающе, ребята! Вы просто созданы для этих ролей!  
Оба парня, что уже отстранились друг от друга, неловко почесали головы.  
— Да ладно вам, сэр. Сцена была не такой уж и трудной, — беловолосый покраснел.  
— Особенно для меня, — засмеялся темноволосый.  
— Ну что вы, парни! Вы сыграли просто идеально! Сцена получилась именно такая, какой я себе её представлял! Комаэда-кун, так потрясающе сыграть этого дисгармоничного Слугу… Это волнение… Все в лучшем виде! А Хината-кун! Оставаться спокойным, когда на тебя лезет такой Слуга… И даже выражать скуку… Это настоящий талант! -режиссёр, казалось, в восторге от их работы. — Ладно, ребята, на сегодня съёмки окончены! Можете привести себя в порядок! Все свободны!

Комаэда стоит в гримерной напротив зеркала. Он выглядит как… раб? Огромный железный ошейник с цепью лишь подчеркивал сей образ.  
Глубоко вздохнув, он снял этот ошейник и темный пиджак, что был сверху полосатой кофты.  
— Хината-кун, ты уже закончил переодеваться? — спросил он, повернувшись в сторону раздевалки: студия была не сильно богата, чтобы обеспечить им отдельные гримерные. В итоге раздевалка и столик для макияжа.  
— Да, только… — из раздевалки вышел парень в белой рубашке, зеленом галстуке и… с длинными черными волосами? — Я никак не могу снять этот парик, — жалобно взвыл Хината.  
— Ахах, я уж подумал, что ты вжился в роль, — Комаэда хихикнул. — Давай я тебе помогу.  
Он аккуратно принялся осматривать парик. Заметив в нем пару заколок, он понял, почему у Хинаты были проблемы. Он аккуратно открепил их, сняв парик с Хинаты.  
— Фух, наконец-то. Я уж боялся, что придется так домой ехать, — Хината вытер пот со лба. — В нем невыносимо жарко.  
— Знаешь, этот парик очень крепкий… — задумался Комаэда.  
— А? Ты о чем? — не понял Хината.  
— Ну, я всегда думал, что эта торчащая прядь на твоей голове проткнет любой парик, ахаха, — засмеялся Комаэда и тут же получил упомянутый парик в лицо. Хината попал в яблочко.  
— Ахах, эй, хватит, — его тоже забавляла эта ситуация. И парик снова полетел в его сторону. Они еще некоторое время кидались париком-Изуру, но к ним зашел визажист и отчитал их.

— Похоже, нам в разные стороны, — грустно улыбнулся Комаэда.  
— Да, ты прав, — Хината только что это заметил, казалось, его это удивило.  
— Мне было приятно работать с тобой, Хината-кун. До встречи! — Комаэда улыбнулся и, помахав рукой, пошёл своей дорогой.  
— До встречи! — ответил Хината. Веселый день выдался. Может, Комаэда и не такой плохой парень…


	2. Перед съёмками

-Ыыыгрх! Хватит уже ерзать! Иначе я тебе сейчас такой грим нарисую, что сам джокер позавидует! — Эношима раздражённо буквально сжала щёки парня, который, кажется, кого-то выискивал.

— Ай, извини, Эношима. Постараюсь не ерзать.- Хината замер, позволяя девушке спокойно с ним работать.

— Придёт скоро твой красавчик, куда денется? — коварно хихикает она.

Прошла уже неделя с начала съёмок, они немного продвинулись по сериалу.

-Не в этом дело, мне нужно было спросить у него насчет реплик, как лучше выглядит…

— Я не разрешала тебе разговаривать! — девушка снова тянет Хаджиме за щеку, от чего у последнего аж слеза навернулась.

-Ах, Эношима-сан так отдаётся своей работе- Широгане, что отвечала за костюмы, с восторгом наблюдала, как та издевается над Хаджиме.

У последнего было своё мнение на этот счёт, но макияж джокера он не хотел, поэтому молчал. Хотя, может хоть такой грим сделает его персонажа более весёлым?

Гримёрша, тем временем, закончила с лицом парня, напудрила его шею и отстранилась.

— Моя работа на этом окончена.

Казалось, она ничего не сделала, но если приблизить камеру к лицу Хинаты, то все неровности на нем будут незаметны.

— Так, а где наша болонка? Он опаздывает! — девушка посмотрела на часы.

— Если речь обо мне, то я тут- с улыбкой сказал Комаэда.

— О, здравствуйте, Комаэда-сан. Давно вы тут?

— Приветствую, Широгане-сан! Да, давненько- С улыбкой сказал он…и попытался незаметно отдышаться.

— Вот брехун- Хаджиме надулся.- Я тебя искал.

Комаэда виновато почесал затылок, раз уж его поймали.

-От тебя ничего не скроешь.- он легонько засмеялся. — Зачем ты меня искал? До съёмок еще есть время…

— Я хотел спросить тебя по поводу некоторых моментов в сценарии. Как лучше их отыграть.

-О, хорошо.- Хлопнул тот в ладоши. — Только подожди, меня направят, а то Эношима во мне скоро дыру глазами просверлит.

Хината встал и Комаэда занял его место.

Спустя время парни остались в гримёрке одни. Комаэда решил заварить себе лапшу, а Хината начал говорить.

— Вот, помнишь ту сцену, где ты на меня лезешь?

— Но я всегда на тебя лезу, Хината-кун! — хихикнул парень, поедая лапшу.

— Я имею в виду по сценарию!

— А, понял, понял! Ну и что с ней? Ну, со сценой.

— Ты говорил, что будешь там падать или вроде того?

— Ага, — Комаэда продолжал жевать.- Я предложил это действие и сценарист согласился, что оно лучше раскроет взаимоотношения персонажей.

-Хех, ну, с этим не поспоришь.- Улыбнулся Хината.- Так вот о падении. Камукура должен тебя поймать, но…я боюсь, что не смогу там ровно стоять на ногах.

— О, Хината-кун за меня переживает? Как мило.

— Конечно переживаю, если ты себе что-то сломаешь, мне придется играть с кем-то другим или ещё хуже- найти другую работу.

— Ну да, ну да…- улыбнулся Комаэда.- Не волнуйся, я постараюсь помочь тебе, чем смогу.

— Спасибо, это и правда…- его взгляд упал на пачку бичпакета.

Немая пауза.

— Комаэда…

— Да, Хината-кун?

— Ты что, ешь чесночную лапшу?

-…Да. А что?

Хаджиме ударил себя по лбу и скорчил недовольное лицо.

— Ты забыл, что нам сегодня все время съёмок придётся быть максимально близко?

Кажется, до Комаэды начало доходить.

— Оу…

— Я тебе дам «Оу…»! — Хаджиме раздражённо пригрозил ему кулаком.

— Ну простииии, Хината-кууууун! — тот скорчил виноватое лицо.- Я буду отворачиваться!

— Это бесполезно, у нас много сцен лицом к лицу.

Хаджиме вздохнул. Съёмки будут очень тяжёлыми…


	3. Chapter 3

— К…Комаэда… Сильнее, пожалуйста~

— Хината-кун, я боюсь ещё сильнее, тебе ведь будет больно.

— К чёрту боль, просто сделай это уже!

— Х.хорошо…

ХРУСТ

— Аах~♡

Два парня вышли из гримерной и столкнулись с толпой, собравшейся вокруг комнатки.

— А я-то думала, что подобные реплики услышу к сезону третьему- усмехается Эношима.- и от Комаэды. Не ожидала от тебя Хината…

Часть усмехается, а часть так и не поняла, что произошло.

Хаджиме относился ко вторым. А потом до него дошло.

— Да он спину мне массажировал! — Хаджиме указал на место, где, по его мнению, стоял Комаэда, но тот уже слинял. Вот гад!

— Ты уверен, что спину, а не нечто пониже? — сверху раздался ехидный голос отвечающей за спецэффекты Миу Ирумы.

— Хочешь проверить? — ехидно отозвался Хаждиме.

— Благодарю за приглашение…- Девушка спустилась вниз.- Но несмотря на всю привлекательность твоей задницы, вынуждена отказаться.

— Пойду поплачу…- не убирая улыбки с лица, Хаджиме направился вслед за ускакавшим Комаэдой, который уже обсуждал с Тсумуги наряды на будущую арку.

— Вот здесь можно, пожалуйста, меньше оголенности?

— А? Но мне казалось, это выглядит оптимально…

— Я просто не думаю, что в мире, где они живут, такой вызывающий наряд был бы нормой. Нужно что-то более практичное. Да и лишний фансервис будет бить по глазам.

Хаджиме усмехнулся.

На съёмках Комаэда был местным «секс-символом», чей киношный образ не только привлекал множество фанатов и фанаток, но и служил тем, с кем они могут себя ассоциировать, если им нравится персонаж Хинаты.

Хотя тот сомневался поначалу, что он будет кому-то нравиться. Но сценаристы не зря едят свой хлеб, и у него приличная фан база.

— Вот Хинате-куну хорошо. — Надул губы Комаэда.- Ему стоит сменить выражение лица и фанаты уже в восторге.

Хаджиме тихо подкрался сзади. Широгане это заметила, но парня не выдала.

— Ну уж простите, что я должен сидеть с каменным лицом девяносто девять процентов экранного времени.- Сказал он достаточно громко, от чего светловолосый подпрыгнул на месте.

— Хината-кун? Как давно ты тут?

— Достаточно, Брут.- с укором смотрел на него шатен.

Нагито от этого лишь хихикнул.

— Ладно, я это заслужил.

***

— Итак, в этой сцене Камукура отходит от Слуги к обрыву и начинает говорить, что он не один такой одержимый отчаянием и мы переключаем камеру на остальных.

— Вот, Комаэда, слышал? «Отходит». Значит хватит на мне виснуть!

— Хината-кун не в настроении?

-Ты знаешь, спина выводит меня из себя. В прошлый раз ты неплохо на неё надавил.

— Я мог бы сделать это еще раз.- парень мило улыбнулся.

— Давай-ка лучше потом…

— Приготовились и по местам!

***

Парни снова встретились в гримёрке.

— Все уже начали расходиться, если ты переживаешь снова увидеть толпу- смеется Нагито, а Хаджиме лишь фыркает, снимая рубашку.

— Попробуй поносить этот парик. Он весит, наверно, тонну — он ложится животом на диванчик.

— Может быть, тебе начать носить корсет для осанки? — Комаэда начал аккуратно массировать спину бедного парня своими длинными тонкими пальцами.- Или же поговорить с Широгане насчёт парика?

— Я пытался, но когда я в образе Изуру, она, кажется, выпадает из реальности.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну она начинает смушаться и говорить что-то про черноволосого и красноглазого Бога.

-А вот оно что. Кажется, тут все со странностями- Комаэда смеётся, а на смену тонких пальцев идут катания кулаками, от чего шатен мычит. — Ой, больно?

— Нет, нет, продолжай!

— Эм, знаешь, Хината-кун…- как бы невзначай начал Комаэда.- Не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь после того, как тут закончим?

— С тобой? — парень был напряжён, но на его лице чувствовалась улыбка.

— Ну да, если хочешь…

— Тогда пойдём в ресторанчик неподалёку. Я голодный. В отличие от тебя, я даже лапшу не ел.

— И долго ты меня будешь этим попрекать?

— Пока не надоест. Так что, согласен?

— С тобой хоть на край света! — усмехается блондин и одним резким надавливании вызывает желаемый хруст в спине парня снизу и тут же спешит извиниться…


End file.
